Field
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery which cannot be recharged, a secondary battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells are used as power sources for various portable small-sized electronic devices such as cellular phones, and camcorders. High power batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack are used as power sources for hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be classified into different types such as cylindrical and prismatic batteries. The secondary battery is generally configured by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate and a separator as an insulator located therebetween in a case with an electrolyte and installing a cap plate in the case. Here, positive and negative electrode terminals are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed and protruded to the outside through the cap plate.